


Back home

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [29]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Strikers
Genre: HAPPY P5S RELEASE!!, M/M, set at the beginning of Strikers so there are no spoilers, the shukita is tiny but it's there, the whole crew's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: The summer air is hot and the train is packed with sweaty people, but Akira’s the happiest he’s been these past few months. He’s finally going back home.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Back home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dewdroptown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdroptown/gifts).



> Thank you for humouring me on all those Scramble rambles, it’s been so much fun talking about the game and the boys with you <3

Akira strongly grips the train’s overhead holder, trying not to sway too much from the rattling of the machine. Morgana’s perched on his shoulder, like he always is, but the ex-leader can’t hear much of what he’s meowing. He’s too busy looking at his phone, rereading last night’s conversation.

His friends had bombarded the group chat with messages about how excited they were to meet him, and proposing various plans about what to do during summer break. It’s not like the chat has been silent during his absence, but being able to meet face to face with everyone again is… different, good. Something he’s been looking forward to far more than he dares admit, even though he’s only been away for a couple of months. He can’t help but smile once again as he observes how his friends bickered and playfully talked with each other. He also can’t help it when his eyes linger on Yusuke’s messages for a few seconds longer, reading what he said carefully and staring at his profile picture from time to time. 

He wants to see everybody, but the one he wants to see the most is the artist. With Yusuke it’s been a bit different than with the rest - they talk almost everyday, even if it’s just to ask how they’re doing, and they even sneak a call or two when they have time. As soon as Akira left last spring, Yusuke was already showing him places where he wanted them to go once he returned. He hopes they’ll be able to visit all of them. And maybe… maybe he will finally gather the strength to confess during one.

“Hey, we’re almost there!”

Morgana’s shriek makes Akira tear his attention away from the phone. With a nod he approaches the doors and walks out of the station, making sure that his steps are not too rushed. Soon enough he stands before Leblanc's door, though the interior seems a bit darkened so he can’t see inside. He places the hand on the handle, and unconsciously taking in a breath, he opens it.

A wave of warmth scented like coffee and curry crashes over him. Then there is a wave of confetti and glitter falling over his and Morgana’s head, accompanied with a disarray of screams from very familiar voices.

“Welcome back!!”

“Welcome!!!”

“Yohooooo!!”

All his friends emerge from the darkened cafeteria wearing big and happy smiles. They gather around him and start talking over one another, so excited that Akira can barely hear any of them, but he understands what they want to say. Sojiro tells them to keep it down several times, but his gentle tone lets Akira know that he doesn’t mind too much.

A bit further away from the yelling circle that Ann, Ryuji and Futaba are forming, he sees Haru and Makoto watching them while they laugh. Yusuke is with them and he’s smiling too, but his eyes are directly looking at Akira's, semi-closed and exuding a tenderness that makes Akira’s breathing stop. Now that he finally has his attention, Yusuke’s smile widens as he mutters a silent ‘hello’ with his thin and very kissable lips.

The ex-leader’s heart starts to beat faster, faster, faster, and his eyes begin to stink as tears threaten to escape. He didn’t feel this way when he saw his parents after his year away, the only things that awaited him in that house were disdain and disappointment. But this time it’s different, here in Leblanc.

Here he is happy. Here, he is home.

He blinks a few times to will his eyes to stop watering and he smiles widely, walking further into the place he belongs and with the people he cares about the most. They all go back to his old attic room and take out an assortment of snacks and drinks. Akira makes sure to sit close to Yusuke as the whole group settles down and the chat conversation from last night continues, so many plans to choose from that surely they’ll have to make a list of all of them. Thankfully, this summer vacation is going to be a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SCRAMBLE/STRIKERS RELEASE!!!  
> I know this is short, but I guess it’s ok since all of you want to be playing the game instead of reading fics, the wait’s been so long!! I’m really excited to see the fandom enjoying the game, I love it with every bit of my heart and I hope you will too <3 There are lots of cute Yusuke and shukita moments, so please look forward to them!!  
> Thank you very much for reading, and have fun with the game!


End file.
